Hanabi and Love
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek tentang perasaan seorang Kiba kepada Hinata, apa yang akan dilakukan Kiba saat festival hanabi? AU, abal, typo, KibaHina. Sayuri kembali!


**Hanabi and Love**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hanabi and Love©Sayuri**

**Halo minna, saya kembali lagi. Saya datang untung melestarikan pairing fave saya yang hampir punah ini T^T**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC, abal, typo pun masih ada, drabble.**

**Dun like? Dun read!**

**.**

**Kiba's POV**

**.**

Aaah, udara pagi yang selalu kusukaaa~

Kuambil napas dalam-dalam sambil meregangkan tubuhku. Rasanya segar dicampur ngantuk—dan juga malas. Mataku menyipit dan aku langsung menguap. Masuk sekolah di pagi hari adalah hal yang selalu kusuka—walau kadang terpaksa karena kantuk yang menyerang tiada ampun.

Aku merebahkan kepalaku ke meja, sesekali mengedarkan pandangan untuk melihat siapa saja yang sudah datang ke kelas.

...masih sepi... cuma satu, dua... lima—enam ditambah diriku sendiri yang ada di kelas ini. Mana yang lainnyaaa~

Melihat kelas sepi ini... aku jadi kembali mengantuk...

Lima menit tidur dulu lah... atau sepuluh menit kalau bi—

"Kiiibaaaa!"

Uh-oh, lihat siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu ritual-memejamkan-mata-ku.

"Kibaaa!" suara tadi makin mendekat. Aa—firasatku jadi tidak enak...

"Kibaaaaaaa~" eugh, ternyata si Rock Lee. Alis tebal yang satu ini memang selalu—kelewat—enerjik.

"Iya iya, aku dengar! Ada apa?" balasku sedikit ketus—kesal tepatnya.

"Waaa~ aku dapat gosip baru!" sahutnya sambil menghampiriku.

"Apaan?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Tadi Tenten cerita padaku... katanya..." Lee mulai memelankan suaranya menjadi bisikan, "Hinata Hyuuga baru saja putus dengan Naruto!"

"A-apa?" aku mengerutkan alis tanda tak percaya. Kurasa tanganku mulai dingin sekarang.

"Iya! Tenten kan pacarnya Neji—kau tahu itu pasti—dan kemarin dia main ke rumah Neji—Kediaman Hyuuga..." Lee menarik napas—aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama, "Katanya... saat mereka sedang mengobrol, tiba-tiba Hinata pulang dengan wajah sembab."

"T-tapi kita tak bisa menarik kesimpulan begitu saja kan? Ma-maksudku, em, wajah Hinata sembab belum tentu dia p-putus dengan si Uzumaki itu, kan...?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Itu dia! Tenten penasaran, tapi dia tidak berani bertanya saat itu! Malamnya, Tenten bertanya via sms, kata Neji, Hinata baru saja putus!" jawab Lee dengan tampang serius.

"T-ta-tapi—"

"Kau meragukan informasi dari Neji, kawan?"

Bingo.

Yah, Neji memang sumber info terpercaya kalau menyangkut keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ini saat yang tepat! Datanglah pada Hinata..." Lee tersenyum lebar, "Dan segera nyatakan cintamu!"

"Hush!" aku mengibaskan tangan di depan mukaku, "Jangan sembarangan kau!"

"Hahaha, yasudahlaaah~ yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu. Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya, jaa!" ujarnya sambil beranjak pergi. Aku hanya membalas lambaian tangannya.

Haaah... ini berita baik sih... tapi mengetahui semua itu hanya akan menambah beban pikiran saja. Apa nanti aku berkonsentrasi belajar?

(OAO)/

(OAO)/

Aku memandangi kertas pengumuman yang baru saja dibagikan sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Festival hanabi... untuk merayakan kelulusan siswa kelas 3 Konoha High.

Di situ tertulis... siswa kelas 1 dan 2 diperbolehkan ikut untuk meramaikan acara atau membuka stand, cuma datang dan menonton juga diperbolehkan. Tidak wajib sih...

Dua minggu lagi.

Aaah, aku tida terlalu tertarik dengan hal begini. Aku lebih memilih untuk main game bersama kakakku, atau sekadar membaca buku di kamar.

Festival seperti ini... ueeh, aku sama sekali tidak berminat!

Hei, aku akan memeberi usul kepada ketua OSIS Konoha High agar festival hanabi diganti dengan festival olahraga saja! Aku akan jadi pendaftar pertama untuk menjadi peserta!

...bercanda... aku tak akan melakukan hal itu—kecuali mau dikeroyok oleh para senior kelas 3.

Aku berjalan pelan-pelan menuju gerbang sekolah sambil memikirkan festival hanabi itu. Datang atau tidak...?

Kalaupun aku tidak datang, toh tak ada yang akan merasa kehilangan kan? Ayolaaah, hal seperti ini saaangat membosan—

"Hinataaa~"

Hee? Barusan ada yang menyebut nama 'Hinata'?

"I-ino..." aah, suara itu! Suara milik Hinata seorang!

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan—dan benar saja, di situ ada Ino dan Hinata sedang mengobrol.

"...hanabi... datang kan?" akh, suara mereka tidak terdengar jelas.

"...ya, aku datang. B-bagai..."

Ueeh, suara mereka sama sekali tidak terdengar! Urm—sepertinya mereka membicarakan soal festival itu. Dan... Hinata akan datang...

Aah, kepalaku langsung pusing memikirkannya.

(OAO)/

(OAO)/

(OAO)/

(OAO)/

Aku ini ngapain sih...?

Ah, mari lihat! Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di antara stand takoyaki dan ramen. Di... festival hanabi. Kebetulan, Lee dan Chouji mengajakku untuk ikut datang ke sini. Oh yeah, dan aku benar-benar datang ke sini.

Aku belum melihat Lee dan Chouji di sekitar sini. Padahal aku sudah ke beberapa stand penjual makanan dan stand berhadiah.

Aku merapatkan jaket abu-abu kesayanganku. Kupakai juga tudungnya yang dihiasi bulu. Rupanya malam ini agak dingin. Aku merogoh saku jaket untuk mengambil handphone. Ah, Lee dan Chouji tidak membalas sms-ku. Kulirik jam yang tertera di layar handphone-ku. 19:37.

Pukul 20:00, hanabi baru dinyalakan.

Yaah, berkeliling sebentar—sekalian mencari Lee dan Chouji, tak apa kan?

Aku berjalan menghindari keramaian. Meninggalkan kerumunan orang dan stand-stand yang penuh dengan lampu-lampu terangnya.

Aku duduk di belakang stand yang menjual harum manis. Sesekali, bau gula yang manis tercium hidungku.

"...huhuu... hiks..."

Err... siapa yang menangis malam-malam begini? Aku mendelik ke segala arah, agak panik.

"...hiks... huuuhu..." argh! Siapa pun dirimu, jangan membuatku takut dengan tangisan menyeramkan itu!

Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk celanaku yang sedikit kotor karena duduk di tanah tanpa alas.

Aku mengeratkan pegangan pada jaketku. Kurasa kakiku sedikit, em, bergetar... dan dapat kurasakan rambut-rambut halus di tanganku menegang.

Aww, ini sangat menyebalkan!

"Huhuuu..." uwaaa! Jangan lagi!

E-eh? Mataku menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang duduk menekuk lutut agak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. A-apa ituuuu? Sa-sadako kah?

"...ruto-kun..."

Huh?

"Naruto-kun... hiks hiks..." ueeeh, a-apa mungkin itu Hinata?

Erm, aku ingin sekali menyapanya. Atau... menghiburnya dan mengajaknya ngobrol. A-ah, aku jarang sekali berbicara dengannya! (terlebih, kami beda kelas)

Apa yang harus kulakukan? M-masa' menyapa begitu saja dan langsung bilang; "Jangan menangis lagi..." dengan senyuman hangat.

"E-erm..." aku mengatur suaraku, "H-hai, kau kelihatan ber-bersedih. Mari menonton hanabi bersama," memalukan—aku berusaha menyiapkan dialog yang pas.

A-atau... "Hei cewek, nangis aja nih! Kenalan dong!"

Uaaargh! Apaan tuh? Aku kan bukan anak alaaaay(?) yang baru ketemu langsung ngajak kenalan! Dan bodohnya... dia sudah kenal diriku—walau mungkin hanya tahu namaku saja.

Oke, kuberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Walau... rasanya amat berat, hanya untuk mengambil satu langkah saja.

"Anoo, Hinata-san?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Refleks, Hinata menoleh padaku, "A-um, Kiba-kun...?"

"A-a-ano, aku melihatmu dari kejauhan, dan kamu terus-terusan menyebut 'Naruto-kun' begitu," bagus Kiba, mungkin besok kau bisa dipanggil 'stalker-san'.

"B-benarkah?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kudengar... Hinata-san baru saja putus dengan Naruto, kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu. Apa itu... benar?"

"Aaa, um, ter-ternyata kau su-sudah tahu..." kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Y-yah... begitulah..." ujarku, "Seharusnya, Hinata-san tidak perlu bersedih. Kita lulus dari Konoha High juga masih dua tahun lagi. Belum tentu kan, pacar kita semasa ini jadi suami atau istri kita nantinya?"

Hinata memandangiku dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata.

"M-maksudku... kita sebenarnya tidak perlu terbebani dengan segala hal-hal sepele. Sepasang kekasih yang kira-kira semuran kita, cuma untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran saja. Selalu berkata akan mencintai selamanya..." aku mendongak—memandangi langit malam, "Tapi, ujung-ujungnya putus juga kan?"

"E-etooo, memang K-kiba-kun t-tidak pu-punya pacar ya?"

"Hemm... tidak. Aku memilih jadi penggemar rahasia (ehem!) atau semacamnya saja," jawabku, "Cinta tidak harus memiliki, ya kan?"

Hinata tersenyum padaku. U-uwaaaah~ senangnya~

"M-mungkin Kiba-kun benar..." aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum—yang kuusahakan sehangat mungkin.

DUUAAR!

SYUUUNG! DUAARR!

Aku sedikit kaget ketika hanabi diluncurkan. Aku tersenyum dan menunjuk hanabi yang bertebaran di langit malam, "Hinata-san! Hanabi loh!"

Hinata menoleh dan menatap hanabi dengan kagum. Aku pun sedang menikmatinya.

"Ki-kiba-kun... termia kasih..." ujar Hinata—tulus.

"A-eh? I-iyaa..." aku dapat merasakan mukaku yang mulai panas.

Dan kemudian, kami menonton hanabi bersama. Berdua dengan Hinata Hyuuga... gadis impianku...

**-TAMAT-**

**Yeah! Sayuri kembali!**

**Kelas 9 emang susah ya. Sekarang saya udah mulai masuk jam 6 pagi! Waaa =A= makanya, saya makin susah aja buat ngetik fic, karena otak saya harus diisi rumus2 mematikan(?)**

**Btw, akhirnya saya bisa bikin KibaHina, pair favo saya di Naruto. Sebenernya, saya udah lupa2 gitu sama Naruto. Efek dari hampir punahnya Akatsuki, saya jadi agak malas bacanya =="**

**Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf kalau ada fic yang belum diupdate, mohon maklum orz. Oh ya, gimana minna? Ceritanya gaje ya? Maklum ide dadakan.**

**Oh, hanabi itu kembang api—bagi yang bingung atau belum tau. Dan, em, ada yang tau Kiba itu kelas berapa di sini? 8DD maaf juga kalau ceritanya bikin bingung dan ga jelas buanget serta maaf kalau ada typo.**

**Karena itu, saya minta pendapat minna-san lewat... review!**

_**Notes: saya lagi tergila2 banget sama My First Mr. Akuno/Hajimete no Aku, dan Oresama Teacher. Daaaan Kitami-kun ganteng banget di chap 110 yanmegaaaa (tolong abaikan)**_

**Review please?—hanabi eyes mode on(?)—**


End file.
